


Sakitmu, Sakitku

by Megami_Mayuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: For NijiAka Collab Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, OOC, OT3, OreBoku Sibling, Romance, Shounen-ai, Sick Nijimura
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megami_Mayuki/pseuds/Megami_Mayuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalam otome game yang dapat meningkatkan parameter cinta pasangan secepatnya adalah dengan event menjenguk pasangan. Itu kalau dalam otome game, lalu bagaimana jika yang sakit itu Nijimura, dan yang akan menjenguk adalah si kembar Akashi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakitmu, Sakitku

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
> .  
> Didedikasikan untuk project NijiAka Collab Fanfiction  
> .  
> Sequel dari Untukmu Gebetanku, Untukku Gebetanmu karya Shaaa dan Senpai Tak Ingin Kubagi-bagi karya Minako-chan Namikaze  
> .  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata.

 

Mentari baru saja muncul dari peraduan beberapa jam lalu. Embun pagi masih belum sepenuhnya kering dari permukaan dedaunan. Namun sudah cukup dengan awan yang tak muncul banyak di permukaan langit biru. Hari ini dipastikan adalah hari yang cerah. Suara serangga bangun bersahutan menyambut pagi yang menyegarkan. Tak luput kicauan burung menyambut datangnya musim panas kali ini.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Suara batuk menggema di kamar bernomor 40 gedung asrama pria kelas dua belas SMA Rakuzan.

Himuro Tatsuya mengerutkan dahinya. Ekspresi wajahnya khawatir menatap angka yang terpampang pada termometer digital, 38,2 derajat celcius.

"Hmm... Tidak terlalu tinggi. Tapi sebaiknya kau beristirahat."

"Uhuk! Maaf, Tatsuya. Jadi-uhuk-merepotkanmu." Suara serak disertai batuk mampir di telinga pemuda dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata itu.

Himuro menatap sahabat karibnya itu penuh penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. "Maaf di saat kau sakit seperti ini aku malah tidak bisa merawatmu," ujarnya. Tangannya sibuk memeras handuk kecil yang kemudian diletakkan di atas dahi Nijimura, berharap menurunkan demamnya lebih cepat. Pemuda _raven_ itu menatap cemas. Demam sahabatnya memang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi tetap saja meninggalkan sahabatnya dalam kondisi sakit sendirian di kamar asrama tetap membuatnya tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah terlanjur pesan tiket pulang ke Akita kan? Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Nijimura dengan suaranya yang lemas berniat menengangkan teman sekamarnya.

Satu helaan napas berat. "Baiklah. Aku akan meminta orang untuk datang melihatmu. Aku berangkat, Shuu."

Nijimura tersenyum lemah. "Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh."

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu!"

_**Blam!** _

Pintu kamar asrama nomor 40 ditutup pelan, meninggalkan Nijimura Shuuzou terbaring sendirian.

Mata kelabu yang biasanya jernih itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya tak fokus. Kepalanya pening. Kulitnya terasa panas tapi tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Tenggorokannya gatal, terasa panas dan kering dari dalam. Suaranya yang biasanya lantang kini serak. Sesekali suara batuk menyedihkan keluar dari mulutnya. Nijimura Shuuzou benar-benar sakit.

Terkutuklah Mibuchi yang mengajaknya liburan bersama anggota tim ini klub basket ke taman hiburan. Padahal dia bukan anggota klub basket. Terkutuklah Himuro yang rela disogok tiket nonton live pertandingan basket tim favoritnya lengkap dengan biaya perjalanan ke Amerika sana oleh Akashi Seijuurou agar diijinkan ikut liburan. Terkutuklah Mayuzumi yang membuatnya _nyungsep_ di area _ice skeating_. Terkutuklah Hayama yang setelah itu menyarankan naik perahu bebek. Terkutuklah si kembar Akashi yang berebut ingin naik bersamanya. Terkutuklah si kembar Akashi yang bertengkar di atas perahu. Terkutuklah si kembar Akashi yang membuat keseimbangan goyah dan berakhir dengan dirinya tercebur ke danau. Terkutuklah mereka berdua.

Nijimura menghela napas lelah. Tak ada gunanya menyesali peristiwa kemarin. Toh dari dirinya sudah tidak enak badan dari awal. Cepat atau lambat dia akan bernasib sama. Mata kelabunya menatap jam beker di atas meja belajarnya. Masih sekitar lima jam lagi sebelum dosis ke dua obatnya. Kalau saja keluarganya tidak menetap di LA mungkin sekarang dia bisa pulang. Setidaknya ada ibu dan juga adik-adiknya yang bersedia merawatnya, kalaupun Himuro pulang ke Akita. Bukan malah melewatkan hari ke tiga liburan musim panasnya terbaring sakit sendirian di kasur asrama. Nijimura menarik selimut tebalnya sampai ke dagu. Dipejamkan manik kelabunya bersiap mengantarkan ke alam mimpi.

.

"Nijimura _-san_ sedang tidur," ujar Seijuurou sepelan mungkin. Takut membangunkan _senpai_ sang pujaan hati. Tangannya yang lentik mengusap lembut helain _raven_ Nijimura yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Dipandanginya wajah pemuda yang menjerat hatinya itu lekat. Nijimura terlihat tidur tak nyaman, dahinya mengernyit seolah menahan sakit, napasnya sedikit menderu, sepasang belah bibirnya tak mengatup sempur, kedua pipinya memerah akibat suhu tubuh yang memanas karena demam.

 _Senpai_ yang seperti itu terlihat benar-benar menggoda.

Seringai melengkung sempurna di garis bibir. Ketua klub shougi itu mengubah posisinya duduk di tepi kasur. Seijuurou mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin dekat. Tangan yang tadi mengelus kepala Nijimura berpindah di samping kiri dan kanan tubuh si _raven_ , dijadikan penyangga tubuh. Diposisikan bibirnya beberapa senti di atas bibir sang _senpai_ yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu. Seijuurou mengulum senyum malu (tapi mau). Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi impiannya mencium Nijimura akan terwujud. Membayangkan bibir lembutnya bersentuhan dengan bibir seksi milik sang _senpai_ membuat jantung pemilik manik _ruby_ itu berdebar kencang. Pemuda yang lebih muda mengatupkan kelopak matanya, kepalanya bergerak pelan namun pasti menghapus jarak di antara keduanya yang tinggal dua senti itu.

_**Sret! Brak!** _

"AW!" Seijuurou refleks mengaduh. Bukannya mencium bibir kenyal Nijimura, punggung dan bokongnya malah berciuman dengan lantai yang keras. Bagaimana tidak kalau tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik kasar dan dijatuhkan dari atas kasur begitu saja. Berani-berani ada yang mengganggu acaranya romantisnya dengan calon suaminya. Memangnya dia tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Akashi Seijuurou lho. Ketua OSIS lho. Anak konglomerat paling kaya lho. Manik _ruby_ -nya memelototi si pelaku.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan adik kembarnya, Akashi Seijirou.

Seijirou yang dipandangi sang kakak dengan tatapan tajam, balik menatap santai. Ujung bibirnya melengkungkan seringai penuh kepuasaan.

"Seijirou, apa-apaan kau ini?" protes Seijuurou tak terima. Momennya yang berharga telah dirusak secara tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Kau itu yang apa-apaan? Kita sudah sepakat akan gencatan senjata selama Shuuzou- _senpai_ sakit," ujar Seijirou. Manik _ruby_ -emasnya menatap nyalang saudara kembarnya yang kini justru menatapnya dengan mata sok inonsen dan muka bingung. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya sambil berpikir. Menjijikkan.

"Memang aku pernah janji seperti itu, ya?" tanyanya dengan muka sok inonsen yang masih dipertahankan.

Seijirou mendecak kesal. Begini nih kalau punya kakak yang suka memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Kau juga sama saja, Seijirou. "Jangan berlagak sok lupa!" ujarnya.

"Aku ingat kok." Seijuurou mengelus pantatnya yang masih berdenyut sakit. "Biarkan aku mendapat ciuman dari Nijimura _-san_ tidak ada salahnya kan?" katanya dengan muka cemberut. "Kau kan sudah pernah dicium Nijimura _-san_. Aku kan juga ingin."

"Ehem. Tentu saja. Itu sudah pasti. Shuuzou- _senpai_ jelas lebih suka padaku," sombongnya. Senyum bangga terukir di wajah manis sang Akashi muda. Kepercayaan dirinya meningkat, merasa levelnya berada di atas sang kakak.

Seijirou hanya tidak tahu saja kalau Seijuurou juga sudah berciuman dengan Nijimura Shuuzou, dambaan hati keduanya. Didatangi langsung, malam-malam pula. Tapi khusus yang kejadian itu biarlah jadi rahasia Nijimura dan Seijuurou saja. Ceritanya biar romantis.

"Cih! Kemarin padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Coba kau tidak datang. Aku pasti sudah berciuman dengan Nijimura _-san_ ," gerutu Seijuurou.

"Itu berarti rencanamu belum mempan untuk diriku yang absolut ini."

Padahal kalau bukan karena Hayama yang kebetulan datang ke kamar dan menolongnya bersama Nebuya, ia pasti yang sekarang berada di posisi sang kakak. Meratapi nasib melihat pujaan hatinya berciuman dengan Seijuurou. Mungkin nanti ia harus mentraktir lagi Hayama dan Nebuya beberapa porsi makanan di kantin asrama. Eh, tapi tidak jadi. Nebuya kan kalau makan porsinya bisa sampai berpuluh-puluh piring. Mending uangnya untuk menyogok Hanamiya atau Himuro. Lebih bermanfaat.

"Dasar licik. Hampir semua rencana mendekati Nijimura _-san_ kan rencanaku."

"Kakakku Sayang. Itu namanya memanfaatkan peluang. Strategi bisnis."

"Dasar licik."

"Kau saja yang mudah dibodohi."

"Ugh! Lagian kenapa kau di sini?"

"Orang buta juga tahu. Apalagi kalau bukan merawat Shuuzou- _senpai_."

"Tapi kan yang dikirimi pesan bukan kau. Tapi aku, Adikku Sayang. Kau kan tidak. Pergi sana."

"Ponselku dari semalam mati. Itu tidak masuk hitungan."

"Dasar tukang alasan."

"Tidak. Kau sa—"

"KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI BERTENGKAR DI KAMARKU!"

Teriakan serak namun lantang seketika menghentikan pertengkaran sepasang kembar Akashi. Dua pasang _ruby_ dan _ruby_ -emas itu membola. Kepala merah itu menoleh ke arah ranjang bersamaan, mendapati Nijimura setengah berbaring dengan bertumpu pada sepasang lengannya. Wajahnya lebih merah dari beberapa saat yang lalu, campuran antara demam dan marah. Handuk kecil yang seharusnya mengompres kepala jatuh tersampir di bahu tanpa sengaja.

"Nijimura _-san_ / Shuuzou- _senpai_ ," pekik keduanya bersamaan.

**.**

"Jadi, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?" tanya Nijimura. Pemuda _raven_ itu kini duduk dengan posisinya yang lebih nyaman. Punggungnya bersandar nyaman pada bantal yang tadi diletakkan oleh Seijirou sebagai sandaran. Di lantai di samping tempat tidur, Seijuurou dan Seijirou duduk bersimpuh dengan anteng bak permaisuri yang menunggu titah kakanda raja tercinta.

Manik Nijimura menatap sepasang kembar Akashi penuh selidik. Menatap curiga setiap gerak-gerik si adik kelas. Anggaplah dia paranoid. Tapi tidak mungkin keduanya datang ke kamarnya tanpa ada niat dan rencana aneh-aneh. Lihat saja kilat tatapan aneh nan mencurigakan yang sedari tadi dilayangkan untuknya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara imajiner yang berkata _Nijimura-san, kakkoi. Shuuzou-senpai kawaii. Aku jadi ingin menerkammu sekarang juga. Aku tidak sabar ingin memakannya._ Bulu kuduk Nijimura tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri. Tenang, Shuuzou. Ingat di sini kau itu _seme_ -nya. Kau itu _**SE-ME-NYA**_. Bukan sebaliknya.

"Ehem. Jadi untuk apa kalian kemari?" tanyanya lagi sembari mengusir pikiran buruk yang bisa saja mampir ke otaknya.

"Kata Himuro Tatsuya Shuuzou- _senpai_ sedang sakit. Jadi kami datang untuk merawatmu," kata Seijirou menerangkan.

Nijimura mengerutkan alisnya sedikit tak percaya. "Tatsuya _ga_?" tanyanya tak yakin. Oh, ia ingat. Perasaan sebelum berangkat Himuro bilang akan meminta orang untuk menjenguknya. Tapi serius, tidak mengertikah ia? Dari puluhan orang yang ia kenal yang masih ada di asrama kenapa harus dua makhluk yang bisa jadi justru memperparah sakitnya?

Seijuurou beringsut mendekat. Tangannya sibuk mengotak-atik layar ponsel pintar lima koma satu _inch_ -nya sebelum akhirnya dihadapkan pada Nijimura. Sebuah tampilan pesan bertemu pandang dengan manik kelabu Nijimura.

[ _Sender: Himuro Tatsuya_

_To: Akashi Seijuurou_

_Subject: Tolong jenguk_

_Content:_

_Seijuurou-kun, terima kasih atas tiket perjalanan eksekutif pulang ke Akita. Shuu sedang sakit. Tolong rawat dia dengan baik._

_._

_._

_._

_Ps: Selamat bersenang-senang._ ]

Pelipis Nijimura berdenyut. Tiba-tiba sakit kepalanya bertambah sakit. Rasanya pemuda itu ingin menonjok wajah seseorang sekarang juga. Dan apa-apaan kiriman foto Himuro tersenyum tipis sedang duduk di kursi pesawat eksekutif dan mewah yang seumur-umur belum sempat Nijimura coba. Ya Tuhan, sampai kapan dirinya harus rela dimanfaatkan oleh kawan baiknya sendiri—dan si mata duitan Hanamiya—untuk mendapatkan sogokan dari si kembar Akashi. Nijimura Shuuzou rasanya ingin menangis. Padahal kalau dipikir secara logika dirinya yang justru dapat bagian paling enak—ehem dalam berbagai artian.

Mata kelabu Nijimura sekali lagi beralih menatap dua pasang mata yang balik menatapnya polos penuh binar. Tatapan penuh jebakan kalau pemuda _raven_ itu menyebutnya. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau orang yang memiliki tatapan bak malaikat itu bisa membuat Nijimura merasa umurnya berkurang beberapa tahun dalam hitungan detik, tetapi di saat bersamaan dapat membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Jadi kami datang untuk merawatmu."

Nijimura Shuuzou punya firasat kalau demamnya akan bertambah parah.

**.**

"Nijimura _-san_ , kau pasti belum makan. Ayo makan dulu."

Belum sempat Nijimura menjawab, dua mangkuk tertutup sudah disodorkan padanya.

"Aku membuatkan bubur untukmu," kata Seijuurou dan Seijirou secara bersamaan. Tidak butuh hitungan menit hingga ia bisa melihat lirikan tajam yang diarahkan satu sama lain. Lengkap dengan kilatan listrik. Nijimura mengurut pelipis. _Here it is._

"Seijuurou, minggir sana. Shuuzou- _senpai_ akan makan bubur buatanku."

" _Ie. Ie. Ie_. Nijimura _-san_ akan lebih aman kalau makan bubur buatanku."

"Aman apanya? Masakan seperti ramuan sihir itu kau bilang aman?"

"Punyamu juga sama. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam masakanmu."

"Ugh! Shuuzou- _senpai_ akan punyaku. Titik."

"Tidak. Nijimura _-san_ akan makan punyaku. Titik. Titik."

"Punyaku."

"Pu—"

Sekali lagi Nijimura Shuuzou menghela napas berat. Sejujurnya ia senang kedua adik kelasnya itu memperhatikannya seperti ini. Tapi serius, tidak bisakah mereka berhenti bertengkar barang sebentar? _Hell_ , Nijimura sedang sakit di sini. Dia hanya butuh ketenangan, oke. Pemuda _raven_ itu mengambil napas dalam.

"CUKUP KALIAN BERDUA."

Untuk kedua kaliya kurang dari 30 menit, Nijimura kembali berteriak.

"Ta-tapi... tapi..."

"Aku bilang cukup," tegasnya.

Kedua garis bibir itu sama-sama ditarik melengkung ke bawah. Ekspresi terluka terpampang jelas di antara keduanya. Wajah keduanya sama-sama ditekuk. Kecewa. Melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah keduanya mau tak mau membuat Nijimura merasa bersalah. Ini kenapa rasanya dia yang jadi penjahat di sini?

"Ya sudah bawa ke sini."

Binar cerah kembali diwajah keduanya tanpa bisa dicegah. Sepasang kembar itu mendekat dengan riang.

"Nijimura _-san_ , makan punyaku ya?" Seijuurou menawarkan penuh harap.

"Makan punyaku saja," kata Seijirou tak mau kalah.

"Punyaku saja."

"Pu—"

"Jangan bertengkar! Bawa semuanya kemari."

Putra Masaomi dan Shiori itu kompak tersenyum senang. Keduanya mendekat bersamaan. Seijirou menyodorkan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur di pangkuannya. Sungguh, Nijimura harus berterima kasih mereka tidak bertengkar kembali hanya gara-gara punya siapa yang harus dimakan duluan. Haruskah ia bersyukur juga dua kembar satu ini tidak kepikiran untuk menyuapinya?

Tutup mangkuk itu dibuka. Uap tipis mengepul keluar, menandakan makanan di dalam sana masih hangat. _Okayu_ dengan toping potongan daging ayam dan sayuran menyapa matanya. Pemuda itu memang dari tadi bagi belum sempat makan, hanya minum obat langsung tidur. Dan harus ia akui melihat masakan buatan Seijirou membuatnya lapar.

Satu sendok penuh bubur diambil penuh semangat. Tanpa ragu Nijimura menyuapkan bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Uhuk!" Nijimura batuk-batuk. Diraihnya segelas air putih di atas nakas, kemudian ditenggaknya sampai tandas. Rasanya ia baru saja menelan sebongkah garam cair. Napas pemuda itu sampai ngos-ngosan.

"Bagaimana Shuuzou- _senpai_? Enak? Orang demam biasanya lidahnya mati rasa. Jadi, aku menambahkan cukup banyak garam supaya rasanya tidak hambar. Lagipula garam kaya yodium sangat bagus untuk kesehatan."

Nijimura _speechless_. Dipandanginya Akashi bungsu itu dalam diam. Apa-apaan pidato singkat penuh bangga yang baru Seijirou katakan itu? Lidahnya memang sedikit mati rasa tapi tidak perlu sebanyak itu juga kan, Seijirou _-kun_. Ia yakin komposisi garam dan beras dalam bubur ini pasti setengah-setengah. Seijirou Sayang, Nijimura itu sakit demam bukan kekurangan yodium.

Mencicipi bubur buatan Seijuurou adalah tantangan besar. Nijimura menyiapkan jiwa dan raga. Apapun yang di balik tutup mangkuk keramik itu ia harus mempersiapkan diri. Pengalaman mencicipi bubur buatan sang adik kembar lima menit yang lalu harus dijadikan referensi. Saat membuka tutupnya alis pemilik manik kelabu itu mengernyit dalam. Oh masih putih kok. Itu berarti bahan yang dipakai masih beras, walaupun Nijimura sendiri tak yakin apalagi asap yang mengepul samar-samar berwarna keunguan. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaan Nijimura saja. Dia kan sedang sakit matanya bisa jadi sedikit berhalusinasi. Tapi Nijimura yakin seratus persen kalau benda hitam yang melingkar di atas _okayu_ -nya bukanlah halusinasi.

"Seijuurou ini apa?" Nijimura tidak sanggup untuk tidak bertanya.

" _Unagi_. Dimasak dengan kondisi segar. Bagus untuk meningkatkan daya tahan tubuh."

"Dan haruskah dibiarkan utuh seperti ini?" tanya Nijimura tak percaya. Pemilik manik kelabu itu mengangkat belut itu dengan sumpit tepat di bawah kepala. Dipandanginya makhluk yang sejujurnya akan dengan senang hati ia lahap jika kondisinya berbeda. Ia tidak mungkin memakannya makhluk yang dengan mata matinya menatapnya seolah berkata makan aku kalau berani.

Nijimura Shuzou yakin kalau Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori membesarkan kedua putra mereka menjadi sempurna di semua bidang, dalam lingkungan yang sempurna dan guru yang sempurna. Tapi nampaknya memasak buakan termasuk dalam 'semua' bidang yang harus dikuasai oleh putra kembar mereka. Dalam hati Nijimura bersumpah, sudah diukir permanen di otaknya, ketika mereka menikah nanti memasak harus termasuk bidang yang harus dikuasai Seijuurou dan Seijirou. Setidaknya cukup untuk membuat ia dan anak-anak mereka tidak cepat-cepat terbang menemui _Kami-sama_.

**.**

Seijuurou dan Seijirou duduk di samping tempat tidur Nijimura—kali ini duduk di atas kursi hasil meminjam tanpa ijin kursi belajar milik Nijimura dan Himuro. Mereka berdua duduk diam, raut serius terukir di wajah manis—tapi iblis—keduanya. Pisau buah berada di tangan, piring kecil duduk manis di pangkuan. Tangan mereka dengan telaten mengupas buah apel dan memotongnya satu persatu. Bahkan Seijuurou kelihatan cukup ahli membuat _ringgo usagi_. Sebuah pemandangan langka dari keduanya, terutama jika Nijimura Shuuzou berada dalam radius pandang dari keduanya.

Semuanya bermula dari Nijimura yang ingin makan buah. Tadi dia sempat melihat sekeranjang yang dibawa si kembar di atas nakas. Dan bukankah buah-buah itu untuknya? Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika dia ingin makan barang segigit. Orang sakit disarankan memperbanyak asupan buah. Kata salah satu artikel yang pernah ia baca. Dan disinilah ia, duduk manis bersandar pada bantal menunggu para istri mengupaskan buah apel untuknya. Tenangnya.

"Sudah selesai." Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar Seijuurou entah Seijirou mengguman.

"Nijimura _-san_ , aaaa..."

Seijuurou menyuapinya satu potong apel. Tak mau kalah Seijirou juga. "Shuuzou- _senpai_ punyaku juga. Aaaa..."

Nijimura sih menikmati saja. Dimanjakan begini ditambah dua kouhai kesayangan akur-akur saja membuat dirinya senang. Tanpa ragu pemuda bermanik kelabu membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan potongan apel yang rasanya lebih enak dari apel biasanya. Tentu saja apel itu dibeli melalui seleksi ketat, ditanam dengan tanah terbaik, berasal dari pohon terbaik dan dipetik pada pucuk terbaik.

"Aaaa..."

Nijimura membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan potongan kesepuluh apelnya—tidak niat dihitung sebenarnya. Namun, baik Seijuurou maupun Seijirou sama sekali tidak memberi mulutnya yang terbuka dengan buah berkulit merah itu. Keduanya diam, membuat Nijimura penasaran.

"Maaf, Nijimura _-san_ apelnya sudah habis." Seijuurou tersenyum canggung. Di sampingnya Seijirou menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah sampil menunjukkan keranjang apel dan piring kecil yang sudah kosong.

"Tunggu sebentar. Seingatku kalian tadi membawa sekeranjang apel kan?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Tidak mungkin hanya jadi sepuluh potong."

"Sebelas, Shuuzou- _senpai_."

Oh, ternyata Nijimura salah hitung. Tunggu! Bukan itu yang penting.

"Sisanya kalian kemanakan?"

Pandangan mata kelabu Nijimura mengikuti arah pandangan kedua kembar Akashi menuju keranjang sampah yang entah kapan sudah berada di bawah kursi keduanya. Di keranjang sampah yang harusnya kosong itu menyembul warna merah dari kulit apel dan potongan daging buah berwarna coklat—hasil oksidasi karena udara. Nijimura rasanya ingin menangis. Apel yang ia yakini apel mahal itu terbuang. Entah bagaimana cara si duo Akashi itu memotong satu buah apel hanya menjadi satu potong, Nijimura sama sekali tidak peduli. Rasanya dirinya sekarang hanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding berkali-kali.

Nijimura hanya lupa, dirinya sebenarnya sangat dicintai oleh kedua pemuda. Dia diberikan buah apel terbaik yang ditanam di atas tanah terbaik, dari bibit terbaik, dipetik di pohon terbaik, dari tangkai terbaik disajikan pada kondisi terbaik dan diambil dari potongan terbaik.

**.**

Waktu berjalan semakin siang. Terasa lebih lama dari yang Nijimura rasakan. Waktu yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk istirahat harus tersita untuk menemani si kembar yang tak mau beranjak dari sisinya. Masih lebih baik kalau mereka tidak bertengkar dan ngobrol santai dengannya. Nijimura, ingatlah hal itu tidak akan terjadi meski dalam bayanganmu. Entah dirinya yang lebih sensitif—akibat sakit—atau memang Seijuurou dan Seijirou hari ini lebih agresif. Mereka memberi perhatian lebih dari biasanya—dengan cara yang kadang tak bisa Nijimura bayangkan. Nijimura sih senang-senang saja, tapi kalau dibarengi dengan intensitas pertengkaran mereka yang juga bertambah. Nijimura ingin pulang saja.

"Nijimura _-san_ , tubuhmu berkeringat banyak sekali," ujar Seijuurou tiba-tiba.

Kedua pasang mata itu beralih pandang mengikuti arah tatapan mata Seijuurou. Tubuh yang dibalut piyama abu-abu tua itu basah di beberapa bagian. Cukup basah hingga sang piyama melekat sempurna membentuk tubuh atletis kapten klub karate itu. Kedua pasang mata merah-emas dan merah _ruby_ itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Saling berkomunikasi seolah membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Langkah Seijirou mendekati Nijimura pelan-pelan. Matanya melirik awas pada setiap gestur dan gerakan tubuh sang kakak. Pun Seijuurou berlaku sama. Ia tidak berhenti mengawasi gerak-gerik sang adik sambil berusaha mengambil langkah lebih lebar walau hanya satu mili dari Seijirou. Yang namanya saudara kembar itu biasanya memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat. Hal itu juga berlaku sama untuk dua kembar Akashi kesayangan Nijimura ini. Keduanya berlari mendekati Nijimura. Tubuh terlatih berkat latihan basket milik Seijirou harus diakui lebih unggul daripada tubuh Seijuurou yang lebih difokuskan pada latihan angkat bidak _shougi_. Seijirou bergerak gesik mendahului sang kakak. Tubuhnya refleks dibawa ke atas kasur, menduduk diri di atas paha Nijimura dengan kedua kaki mengapit pahanya.

"Shuuzou- _senpai_ , cepat lepas baju. Aku bantu gantikan," ujarnya—atau bisa dibilang perintah—sambil melepas paksa kancing piyama Nijimura yang agak licin akibat keringat. Belum sempat pemuda kelabu itu bereaksi atas tindakan Seijirou, lengan baju atasnya sudah ditarik kuat oleh Seijuurou.

"Tidak! Nijimura _-san_ ganti denganku saja." Seijuurou memaksa.

"Sama aku saja. Aku rela membantu melepas bajunya sampai baju dalamnya juga," ujar Seijirou meyakinkan. Tangannya memeluk leher sang _senpai_ erat, mempertahankan tubuh Nijimura. "

Tidak. Sama aku saja. Aku akan menyeka semua keringatmu, _senpai_. Mau dengan kasar atau halus aku bersedia."

"Oi. Jangan bicara absurd seperti itu."

"Tidak sama aku."

"Aku."

"Aku."

"Aku. Kamu ganti air kompresan sana."

Seijuurou mendorong paksa baskom air ke dada Seijirou. Sekalian memisahkan pelukan curi-curi kesempatan sang adik dengan _senpai_ idaman. Matanya lama-lama iritasi.

"Kamu saja sana."

"Kamu."

Dan berubahlah pertengkaran kedua saudara tersebut menjadi acara dorong paksa baskom air. Makin lama mereka berdua lupa memperkirakan kekuatan dorong masing-masing. Seperti yang telah diduga Seijuurou mendorongnya terlalu kencang, mengakibatkan air di dalam baskom tumpah. Bersyukurlah ia kalau saja air itu mengejai Seijirou. Tapi siapa sangka kalau justru si adik lima menit justru menghindar, dan bisa ditebak yang justru kena siram adalah sang _senpai_ tercinta.

"Nijimura _-san_ ," teriaknya histeris.

"Mampus," umpat Seijirou dan Seijuurou tanpa sadar.

_**Ctak! Ctak!** _

Dekopin mendarat cantik tepat di dahi keduanya. Tatapan nyalang dari manik kelabu itu menatap keduanya intens. Nijimura tidak berkata apapun. Tatapan penuh amarahnya sudah cukup membuat Seijirou menutup mulutnya seketika, tak berani melanjutkan ucapannya yang bisa jadi menyulut api pertengkaran dengan sang kakak. Di sampingnya, Seijuurou sudah menunduk takut, mulutnya berbisik pelan mengguman maaf.

"Maaf, Shuuzou- _senpai_ ," kata si adik penuh sesal. Kepalanya ikut menunduk. Nyali kapten basket itu ciut. Selama ini bagaimanapun tingkahnya dan sang kakak, _seme_ repotkan apapun mereka, seaneh apapun masalah yang mereka lakukan, Nijimura tidak pernah benar-benar marah. Oke, pemuda _raven_ itu memang berteriak dan kadang membentak mereka. Tapi Nijimura tak pernah semarah ini. Marah dan didiamkan seperti ini lebih menakutkan dari pada dibentak.

Nijimura menghela napasnya pasrah. Pemuda itu mendinginkan kepalanya secepat yang ia bisa, menenangkan perasaannya secepat yang ia mampu. Ia marah, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak? Semua ada sisi positifnya. Ayahnya dulu sepertinya pernah bilang begitu. Begini-begini Seijirou dan Seijuurou hanya mencoba perhatian padanya. Tenangkan dirimu Shuuzou, mereka berdua sayang padamu. Hanya ingin mengekspresikan betapa mereka peduli padamu. Ini tidak buruk. Yang kemarin-kemarin lebih buruk. Nijimura tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," ujarnya. Dielusnya kepala keduanya meyakinkan.

"Nijimura _-san_ / Shuuzou- _senpai_ , tidak marah?" tanya keduanya bersamaan. Yang ditatap dengan pandangan _kitten eyes_ berkaca-kaca hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Lebih penting. Tolong ambilkan aku handuk dan baju ganti," pintanya.

"Siap."

Ekor mata Nijimura mengikuti gerak Seijuurou hingga menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi—handuknya ada di sana. Pandangannya kini beralih pada si Akashi satu lagi yang masih duduk nyaman di atas pangkuannya.

"Dan kau turun dari pangkuanku sekarang juga."

Seijirou diam terpaku menatap sang _senpai_ , mengindahkan perintah Nijimura. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Nijimura tidak salah lihatkan? Tatapan mata Seijirou entah kenapa terlihat ambigu. Ragu? Bingung? Nafsu?

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengarahkan kepalanya ke samping berpikir. Giginya menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya, pose berpikir. "Gawat bagaimana ini? _Senpai_ terlihat menggoda sekali," guman Seijirou pada dirinya sendiri. Manik emas- _ruby_ -nya mencuri pandang sosok sang _senpai_ yang tampak menggoda. Rambut yang sebagian basah akibat ulah sang kakak—dia juga sebenarnya. Beberapa kancing piyama yang berhasil ia buka. Kerah piyamanya melorot menampilkan bahu dan sebagian dada bidang Nijimura. Air mengalir yang tertangkap mata sang pemuda tengah meluncur turun dari ujung rambut, mengalir pelan melewati lekuk leher, turun hingga sela-sela otot dada dan menghilang di batas piyamanya. Ugh! Seijirou benar-benar 'lapar'.

Nijimura menatap heran tingkah adik kelasnya yang satu ini. Dahinya mengernyit bingung. Diikutinya arah pandang manik heterokromatik itu. Jantung pemuda _raven_ itu mencelos. Rona kemerahan muncul di atas wajahnya yang memang sudah memerah karena demam. Pemuda itu baru menyadari penampilannya sekarang. Segera ia benahi posisi piyamanya, ditariknya lengan dan kerah piyamanya kembali menutupi bahu dan dagunya.

"Jangan lihat aku seperti ini, Dasar Mesum!"

"Cih," Seijirou membuang muka. "Harusnya tadi aku mengikuti saran Reo untuk memakai kostum perawat. Padahal suasananya sudah mendukung."

"Huh?"

Nampaknya Nijimura sekali lagi harus membuat perhitungan dengan si pria flamboyan bernama Mibuchi Reo. Saran apa sebenarnya yang sudah ia berikan pada kedua adik kelas kesayangannya ini. Kemarin film genre romansa dari Twilight Saga Series sampai film Fifty Shade of Grey. Dan sekarang kostum perawat? Belum lagi saran gila yang mungkin sudah ia ajarkan pada Seijuurou. Ya Tuhan, Nijimura akan mencincang Reo kalau dirinya sudah sembuh nanti.

.

Nijimura membuka matanya perlahan. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Nampaknya demamnya sudah turun, buktinya sakit kepalanya sudah hilang. Tenggorokannya juga sudah tidak terlalu serak. Diriliknya jam beker di atas nakasnya, pukul 02.13. Sudah hampir pagi ternyata.

Nijimura tidak ingat kapan ia terlelap. Seingatnya tadi masih melerai pertengkaran si kembar, berbagi momen aneh dan awkward bertiga hingga malam menjelang. Ia menyuruh Seijuurou dan Seijirou kembali ke kamar asrama mereka. Tapi ditolak mentah-justify mentah dengan alasan yang intinya mengkhawatirkannya. Mereka bahkan katanya sudah menyogok Hanamiya untuk diijinkan menginap di kamarnya. Mereka berebut ingin tidur sekasur dengannya. Permintaan gila, sudah jelas kalau tempat tidurnya tidak cukup untuk mereka bertiga. Dan akhirnya mereka menyatukan kasurnya dengan kasur Himuro. Dan setelah itu ia tidak ingat lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong di mana si kembar sekarang? Nijimura hendak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa berat, ia baru menyadari ada beban di kedua bahunya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya ketika maniknya menangkap dua sosok yang mengisi hari-harinya tengah terlelap. Keduanya berbaring menyamping memeluk tubuhnya. Bahunya mereka gunakan sebagai bantal. Selembar selimutnya membungkus tubuh mereka berdua sebatas dada. Manik kelabu itu mengamati ekspresi yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Wajah tidur keduanya tampak nyaman dan tenang. Berkebalikan sekali kalau sepasang heterokromatik dan _ruby_ itu terbuka. Manis. Begitulah yang terlintas di pikiran Nijimura. Kalau ia pernah bertemu malaikat mungkin wajah tidur keduanya bisa direpresentasikan menjadi salah satunya. Pemuda _raven_ itu tak sanggup menahan diri untuk mengecup dahi keduanya.

" _Otsukare_ ," bisiknya pelan. " _Arigatou_."

* * *

**.**

_**Owari** _

**.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Banzai! Akhirnya jadi juga. Fanfik ketiga dari proyek collab NijiAka. Sequel dari fanfik milik Shaaa-senpai dan Minako-san (I recommend to read both). Setelah ini masih ada sequel lain yang akan dibuat oleh teman-teman author NijiAka yang lain. So stay tune, minna-san. Semoga humornya nggak garing banget. Terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
